


Each Restless Heart

by slashxmistress



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-06
Updated: 2009-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashxmistress/pseuds/slashxmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for writingyouachorus challenge 1; -"You Raise Me Up" by Josh Groban</p>
    </blockquote>





	Each Restless Heart

**Author's Note:**

> written for writingyouachorus challenge 1; -"You Raise Me Up" by Josh Groban

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me_

 

Spencer waits until the crashing and cursing have died down. Waits until there is only the low hum of the motor and the slap of wheels turning on pavement before approaching the back lounge. He quietly slides back the door and peers in, pauses, checks for projectiles, and then presses on. Over the cushions and upended tray tables, scattered video games and dvds _oh great, we're replacing_ another _copy of Almost Famous._ ,through the bottle graveyard and past the splattered beer stain to the hunched and quietly vibrating boy on the floor.

"Ry?"

Silence.

"You ok?"

Silence.

"Wanna talk about it?'

Silence.

He didn't mean it , you know?"

Silence.

Spencer slides down to the floor, leans back against the couch until his side is pressed up against Ryan's.

"I'm here."

He watches as the tension visibly drains from the boy next to him and his head drops to Spencer's shoulder.

Sniff

"I know."

 

 _There is no life, no life without it's hunger;  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
But when you come and I am filled with wonder  
Sometime, I think I glimpse eternity_

"Oh. God. Spencer."

Ryan's fingers are long and dextrous and yet they fumble and trip as he tugs on Spencer's zipper.

"I need...I-I want to..." Spencer claims his mouth before he can finish that thought, swallowing his moans of frustration, then takes mercy on him and unfastens his own pants.

He glances at the raw hunger in Ryan's eyes and his stomach lurches with desire. It fills him with wonder , how this boy can make him feel, make him _want_.

And then Ryan drops to his knees and all he thinks is _Fuuuck! Hot. Wet. Mouth._ and _Ryannnnnn_ , his fists still clenching his jeans.

Ryan pulls back and he has a moment of clarity. Just enough to drop his jeans and thread fingers through Ryan's hair and then Ryan is taking him all the way in. So deep he can feel his throat muscles contracting and Spencer is gone. SO gone for this boy.

Ryan reaches up with one long elegant finger and strokes feather light circles around his scrotum, across his perineum, a delicious tease while his mouth is doing filthy, filthy things.

"Ry-Ryan?"

Upturned liquid amber eyes.

"Mmmmm?"

Stars explode behind his eyes and white hot pleasure erupts and Spencer is coming and then crumpling down to Ryan's level and surging into a kiss before his own taste has left Ryan's mouth.

He kneels there wrecked, forehead pressed to Ryan's and reaches to where Ryan's hand is pumping himself furiously, pushing his hand away and taking up the task himself. It's mere moments before Ryan's eyes are blown wide, unfocused and he's gasping and pulsing hot in Spencer's hand.

In that moment, in those eyes, Spencer can see forever.


End file.
